In modern wind energy installations a nacelle, on which a rotor of the wind energy installation is supported, is rotatably arranged on an associated tower. Thereby, the rotor is coupled with a drive train, but at least with a generator or another energy converter substantially arranged inside the paneling of the nacelle. The energy converter includes control systems also inside the paneling of the nacelle.
As such nacelles are to be arranged on the associated tower at high altitudes, the components, which are situated in the paneling, also have to be arranged and maintained up there. To carry out these installation and maintenance operations in a cost-effective and at the same time safe way is a great challenge.